Chosen One (Yin y Yang)
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Cada año en navidad la tierra envía a Nekov un grupo de jóvenes, sin embargo la mayoría de ellos van en contra de su voluntad y él no quiere ser llamado heroe. Cuando Gray desee ser libre no se dará cuenta que sacrificará su amor para cumplir sus ideales perdiendo a la persona más importante en su vida. ¿Podrá algún día poder volver a estar con ella?
1. Bien y Mal

_Hola hermosuras!_

 _¿Qué les puedo decir? Sé que la gran mayoría de segundas partes son un asco, pero waaa no pude resistirme, tal vez está no sea tan buena como chosen one, pero hay algo bueno en todo esto, no es una segunda parte, es el universo alterno de chosen one que es un universo alterno de la historia verdadera, Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Chosen One, solo el universo, así que esto es como empezar de cero. ¿Listos?_

 _Dirán esa WJ es una sin vergüenza, ni siquiera ha acabado sus fics y deja abandonados otros y hace otra historia, ahí está pintada la niña..Pero bueno espero que todo sea de su agrado._

 _Bueno ya me callo, pero realmente espero que les guste mucho. Tendrá pocos capítulos, tal vez menos de siete, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollara la historia._

* * *

— _¡Juviaaaaaa! -El grito salió como un desgarro de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras veía como ella sonreía con un deje de amargura combinada con felicidad, dándose por vencida y dejándose llevar lento por la inevitable invitación que la muerte le ofrecía._

— _Está bien, gracias por intentarlo. –Y esas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón del humano de ojos grises para destrozarle las últimas esperanzas de rescatarla, de ayudarla y llevarla a casa._

— _¡Diablos, no te atrevas a despedirte! No me hagas esto. –Gray maldijo fuertemente golpeando el piso, tratando que el sabor a tierra y sangre que permanecía en su boca desapareciera para obtener un sabor de victoria que era prácticamente imposible de obtener._

 _Aquella chica de cabellos azules claramente quería ocultar su dolor y no hacer más difícil la situación para él, porque ya estaba lo bastante asustada como para contagiarlo con sus inseguridades y temores. Con la satisfacción de ser él lo último que sus ojos verían mordió su labio inferior obligándose a ser fuerte y apretó sus manos para formar puños provocando que sus uñas dolorosamente se enterraran en sus palmas. El peli negro arrastrándose por el piso intentó llegar a ella, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas, todo estaba prácticamente perdido._

— _Perdóname. –Susurró la muchacha al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir en un doloroso y muy lento movimiento. Sus manos se dirigieron prontamente a su pecho para poder soportar como uno de los principales órganos de su cuerpo se detenía en un repentino lamento que amenazaba en segundos con acabar con su vida._

— _Yo soy el que debe decir lo siento. Tú no, ¡Maldita sea! –Y con una socarrona risa aquel peli negro de ojos rojos miró con despreció a Gray, la situación era como la miel más dulce y pegajosa, le fascinaba deleitarse con el dolor que emitían ambos, amaba el sabor a lágrimas y lo que más le encantaba era usar sus poderes para disfrutar del espectáculo impresionante y efímero de la muerte._

— _Despídete de ella –Y aprovechando sus habilidades de inmaterialidad aquel dios caído dejó que el suelo de cristal se comiera sus piernas, en un brusco movimiento tomó a su víctima del tobillo salvajemente y la peli azul al sentir aquella mano fría sobre su piel supo entonces que no había nada que la salvará, aterrorizada dejó que un grito se escapara de su boca y sin más, juntos desaparecieron de la vista del peli negro._

 _Gray cerró sus ojos intentando asimilar la realidad, ella se había ido para siempre._

 **Dos años antes, planeta tierra.**

Su humor estaba más brutal e insoportable de lo normal, había discutido con si mismo durante toda la noche ya que su compañero de habitación no estaba interesado en refutar sus diversos y discrepantes puntos de vista acerca de la vida que les había tocado vivir, de lo irritable y totalmente injusto que era ser uno de los elegidos, pero sobre todo acerca de sus planes de huir de esa prisión y poder ser libres de una vez por todas.

Para Natsu, el peli rosa que por casualidad habían asignado en su misma habitación y que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, confidente y casi hermano eran estúpidas las ideas de Gray. Sobre todo las que podían llegar a ser muy turbias y tenebrosas, como matar a los seres que los iban a someter. Eso sí era extremadamente chocante para el Dragneel que simplemente creía que el oji gris tenía serios problemas mentales, pero sobre todo vengativos. Sin embargo había una razón de su comportamiento seco, resentido y agrio. Gray odiaba ser un chosen one.

Los chosen one eran héroes, hombres escogidos para mantener el equilibrio entre dos mundos o tal vez de todo el universo. Cuando seres de otros planetas miles de años más desarrollados a los terrícolas llegaron dispuestos a exterminar a millones de humanos para cumplir sus deseos, los gobernantes de los principales países no tuvieron problemas en usar sus mejores dotes negociadores y salvar la autonomía y esencia de los humanos a cambio de un grupo de muchachos vírgenes que serian entregados cada año a las kaminekos. Sí, eran hembras las que habían tomado y reclamado como suyo el planeta tierra con su inteligencia, audacia y sus armas desintegradoras de partículas que en segundos reducían a un pequeño montón de carne a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y ahí existía la diferencia de pensamiento entre los dos amigos, lo que para Natsu era llevar honor a su familia aunque jamás los volviera a ver, para Gray, el peli negro de cuerpo totalmente tonificado, marcado y con un rostro envidiable era una humillación.

Gray Fullbuster era hijo de leñadores, su madre siempre había servido a su padre y las creencias con las que se formó eran totalmente opuestas a las que a la fuerza en la institución donde los tenían recluidos les habían inculcado. Gray era un hombre fuerte, con sus propios ideales, pensamientos claros y jamás se dejaba comer cuento de nadie.

No era machista, pero creía que los hombres habían evolucionado para ser ellos quien poseyeran el control, era muy razonable para él que al ser más fuertes que las mujeres podían protegerlas y ser ellos quien tuvieran la autonomía y poder tomar las decisiones. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en lo absoluto cuando tenían que aprender cocina, tejidos y sobre todo las demás tareas del hogar. El peli negro estaba en desacuerdo con las prácticas, las metodologías como él mismo decía eran un dolor en el trasero.

Castigo tras castigo, Gray estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de penalidades, pero él prefería eso a ser uno más del montón, a ser un chosen one que formaban como si fuera un pedazo de arcilla para crear una vasija estándar, él estaba completamente solo en su revolución y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para oponerse hasta el final.

Y sabía que no iba a darse por vencido jamás, no iba a ser utilizado como un juguete sexual, ni mucho menos denigrado a hacer tareas que no merecía, porque claramente él solo era mercancía en el momento que lo alejaron de sus padres y tuvo tan mala suerte de ser uno de los elegidos.

Miró su reloj como por milésima vez intentando por todos los medios existentes de retrasarlo con algún tipo de poder psíquico, sus ojos concentrados en aquel aparato intentaban con fuerza que no fueran las ocho de la mañana o al menos poder cambiar el día en el que se encontraban, nunca imaginó que el veinticuatro de diciembre llegará tan rápido.

Sin ánimos dejó caer su brazo por el borde de la cama y exasperado vio el techo.

— Es el ultimo día que la veré si el plan no funciona. –Y aquella imagen mental de esa mujer lo motivó a levantarse de la cama, vio la hora nuevamente para confirmar cuánto tiempo tenía, _siete de la mañana_ repitió en su mente y tomó una camiseta entre sus cajones perfectamente organizados.

Le echó un ojo a su compañero de habitación para verificar que siguiera durmiendo, a veces Natsu podía llegar a ser tan desesperante para él porque siempre era la voz de la razón. Giró suavemente la perilla intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, sin embargo, el peli rosa tenía un gran oído, semejante a la de los dragones de las kaminekos que los conquistaron.

— ¿A dónde vas? –Una maldición se pasó por la mente del Fullbuster, los ojos verdes perezosos de su amigo se posaron en su cuerpo y el joven estiró su labio dándose por vencido.

— Si ya sabes a dónde voy para que preguntas. –Natsu negó en desacuerdo para luego sentarse en la cama. — Sabes que está mal, Gray. –El Fullbuster puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos para demostrarle que ya era inmune ante sus aburridos y muy razonables sermones.

— ¿Sabes lo que está verdaderamente mal? El matriarcado al que vamos a ser sometidos y que todos los idiotas que están en este castillo no hagan nada por cambiar su destino. –Natsu resopló, no estaba seguro de cuantas veces habían tenido esa conversación, pero ya habían sido más de mil veces.

— Gray, ¿Cuantos años hemos estado aquí? No soy muy inteligente pero hasta yo entiendo que debemos obedecer. Las diosas nos encontraron, Gray. Comprende que poseemos el otro lado del hilo que nos une a una kamineko. Deberías estar agradecido de que nos hubieran hecho fácil el proceso de encontrar nuestra pareja. –Gray bufó ante las palabras de su amigo, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y empezar a expresar sus puntos de vista.

— ¿Tú crees en esos cuentos de hadas? ¡No seas tonto! Nos han engañado durante diez años para que no vayamos en contra del sistema. ¿Nos han hecho fácil el proceso de encontrar a nuestra pareja? Yo ya encontré mi pareja y me van a separar de ella.

— Solo crees que la amas, Gray. Erza es una chica linda, eso es todo.

— Erza es todo para mí y no voy a permitir que me alejen de ella.

— Haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí. Solo puedo pensar en una cosa, pobre de la kamineko que te escoja.

— Nadie me va a escoger porque no dejaré que me lleven.–Y con su ceño fruncido tiró la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación, era tan terco que hasta exasperaba a Natsu que intentaba ser lo más comprensivo posible.

— ¡Entiende que ella no te ama! –E ignorando las palabras de Natsu se alejó de la habitación, respiró y miró en ambas direcciones para identificar que el pasillo estuviera despejado. Básicamente todos los directivos y altos cargos de la institución estaban tan ocupados con los preparativos que no notarían que él había salido de su habitación en busca de la enfermera del lugar.

El castillo en el que los chosen one vivían era de la época medieval, largos pasillos algo añejados y un poco agrietados por el paso de los años, pero todo estaba impecable, los habían instruido para ser muy limpios y tener ordenado el lugar donde habitaban era esencial. Diez años en ese castillo habían sido suficiente para Gray, el joven había explorado y realizado un plano gigante de aquel lugar, el peli negro sabía que iba a ser un gran día porque estaba seguro que iba a escapar.

Sigiloso y silencioso tomó la ruta más eficaz para llegar a ella, solo era caminar por el largo corredor, voltear a la izquierda y bajar las enormes y largas escaleras para voltear a la derecha, cruzar la cocina y dar veinte pasos hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

Y no dudó en golpear fuertemente cuando llegó a la puerta de madera con leones que destacaban desde la parte superior de la lamina. Volvió a golpear y segundos después la puerta se abrió violentamente para sentir como lo halaban y lo metían en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –Una hermosa mujer de lacios y rojos cabellos lo miraba con desaprobación, cruzó sus brazos para mostrar su enojo y el peli negro sonrió ante tal reacción.

— Te vengo a ver a ti, ¿No es obvio? –Erza Scarlet, la mujer que hacía parte del grupo de reducidas humanas que trabaja en el castillo era la más joven y por tanto la que enamoraba a más de uno de los jóvenes que vivían en el castillo, era totalmente comprensible ya que los muchachos habían sido apartados de la realidad y por tanto no tenían contacto con chicas, era más bien parte de su naturaleza.

— Te dije muy claro anoche que debes dejar de perseguirme, hoy te van a enviar a Nekov y comenzaras una nueva vida allá. –Atrevidamente el oji gris se lanzó sobre ella para apoderarse de los labios de la hermosa señorita, ella respiró hondamente y levemente correspondió a su beso para luego golpearle la mejilla.

— No puedo permitir esto, Gray. ¿Qué no entiendes? Tengo una vida fuera de este castillo y tú no eres alguien con el que pueda entablar una relación.

— Antes de que Makarov me capturara y me reclutaran aquí yo también tenía una vida afuera y voy a recuperar mi vida, hoy será el día.

— Deja las tonterías, vete a tu habitación que sabes lo que puede suceder si te hallan acá.

— ¿Qué me harían? ¿Matarme? Sería una buena opción, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti y tú no quieres escucharme. –Erza era una mujer inteligente, era demasiado bonita y ya había sido clara muchas veces cuando le decía a Gray que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, sin embargo el Fullbuster era extremadamente testarudo.

— Entonces di rápido lo que tienes que decir, Laxus y Makarov comenzarán a hacer el enlistamiento y si no te encuentran allí, en serio te meterás en muchos problemas. –Gray puso sus ojos en blanco para luego tomar a Erza de los brazos y obligarla a mirarlo directamente.

— Encontré una salida al exterior por medio de los cloacas del castillo. Son bastantes pasillos que los reyes usaban para escapar si un ejército enemigo los acorralaba. He estudiado durante años las rutas y por fin he encontrado una salida. –La joven dirigió su mirada tristemente al suelo para enseguida negar con la cabeza.

— Solo tienes que irte conmigo.

— No me iré contigo, Gray. Entiende que en Nekov hay una kamineko para ti. –Gray sonrió tratando de entender porque Erza no seguía su plan.

— Solo seré objeto sexual de una kamineko y estaré para servirle, ¿Crees que eso es vida?

— Algún día lo entenderás, sé que lo harás. –Suavemente la muchacha acarició la mejilla de Gray para en un movimiento lento conducirlo a la puerta.

— Ya tengo mi distracción, a las nueve de la mañana te espero en la fuente y juntos nos iremos. –Erza calló y abrió la puerta para que Gray se marchará, el joven muy enojado golpeó la pared, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, se iría con o sin ella de ese castillo.

Ágilmente volvió a su habitación sin ser descubierto y al entrar vio a su compañero con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios, se había alistado rápidamente, lo que le extrañaba de sobremanera a Gray ya que a su amigo le gustaba dormir y tenía el común don de llegar tarde a todas partes.

— ¿En serio estás tan emocionado porque una gata te diga que hacer? –Natsu vio el reflejo de su amigo en el espejo con la intención de encontrar sus ojos grises, alzó sus hombros para enseguida asentir con su cabeza. — Solo sé que después de hoy ya no seré virgen. –Gray hizo una expresión de repulsión.

— No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esa gata que te escoja te hará, tú solo pensando en sexo y ella puede hasta encerrarte en un sótano, solo porque debemos obedecerlas.

— Ellas no son unas psicópatas, Gray. He leído que las kamineko son una delicia en la cama, pierden los estribos y sacan su lado salvaje cuando están excitadas, además los humanos no pueden ni resistir dos de sus asaltos, vamos Gray, cuando ella te vuelva loco con su sensualidad estoy más que seguro que dejaras tus ideas revolucionarias a un lado, ahora báñate, el desayuno lo sirven a las ocho en punto.

— El sexo no me va a convencer, he vivido dieciocho años sin eso, sé que será una noche horrible porque me obligarán a hacerlo. –Y con una patada Gray llegó al baño.

— ¿Podrías tener la boca cerrada por lo menos dos segundos? ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero, no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa!

Gray lentamente se desvistió sin ánimos de alistarse, vio su reflejo en el espejo, ¿Por qué debía ser él un chosen one? ¿Por qué no podía ser otro que si tuviera deseos de irse a un mundo diferente?

— Odio ser un chosen one –Gruñó ante el reflejo en el espejo y deslizando la puerta de cristal se metió a la ducha. Encendió el artefacto dándole como comando cinco minutos y la opción de ducha completa.

En seguida las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo casi como una dulce danza, burlándose de su destino impuesto para finalmente caer por el ducto que haría su respectiva purificación para volver a repetir el ciclo. Su cabello se empapó de inmediato y sus ojos vieron por medio de la ventanilla mientras aquella máquina lo aseaba.

— Desearía poder alcanzarte. –En la mayoría del tiempo Gray se preguntaba qué hubiera podido ser de su vida si siguiera con sus padres, si no hubiera sido escogido y llevado a la fuerza al castillo. Sí, el peli negro que acababa de cumplir dieciocho años anhelaba poder llegar a ese lado del cielo, donde todo parecía más claro y despejado.

El suelo de repente empezó a vibrar ligeramente mientras los productos que estaban en las estanterías dentro de la ducha se movían, no había duda alguna, los kaminekos habían llegado por ellos. Pesadamente cerró los ojos intentando pensar en cosas positivas y suprimir ese dolor en su pecho que sentía al saber que era un canario enjaulado y sin posibilidad de libertad si su plan fallaba.

El mecanismo se detuvo cuando los cinco minutos pasaron, el joven exhaló pesadamente para secarse su cuerpo y salió del baño no sin antes asegurarse de que tenía puesta su ropa interior.

— Revisa que tengas todas tus cosas listas. Ya casi servirán el desayuno. –Gray sonrió irónicamente, no iba a necesitar cosas que le fueran estorbo al correr por las cloacas, definitivamente le importaba muy poco hacer su maleta, iba a dejar todo para comenzar una vida nueva.

— Tú asegúrate de no olvidar nada, porque cuando estés en Nekov no te enviaré nada desde acá. –Natsu levantó su ceja rosa para enseguida poner sus manos en su cabeza y hacer una lista de chequeo mental. Si no se equivocaba todo estaba listo, por fin iba a poder salir de ese castillo. Las palabras de Gray no eran más que unas líneas repetitivas, Natsu ya no podía contar con los dedos de la mano cuantas veces Gray había intentado escaparse y los castigos que le daban eran bastante crueles, sin embargo él no parecía entender de ninguna forma.

Vio el reloj en su habitación y tendió su cama, los chosen one eran tan ordenados que hacían ese tipo de tareas inconscientemente, sonrió malvadamente al recordar su plan que no tenía fallas, se vistió con ropa cómoda y en sus manos tomó el control que era la parte más importante del procedimiento de escape.

— Gray, por favor no intentes nada malo, no quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo. –El joven resopló para negar con la cabeza, caminó a la puerta de salida y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó a Natsu que salieran para ir por el desayuno, Natsu asintió y caminó con el por los pasillos del castillo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola idiotas -Un hombre de larga cabellera se les unió al verlos y juntos caminaron al gran comedor donde habían hombres humanos de edades que oscilaban entre siete y dieciocho años. No habían chosen one mayores a dieciocho ya que eran llevados a que los escogieran a esa edad, mientras que las hembras kamineko que iban a encontrar estaban entre los veinticinco a dieciocho años. Para ellos tener relaciones antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad era catalogado como un pecado y castigado de maneras crueles que podían terminar en la muerte.

— Hola Gajeel -Gray vio el control remoto que tenía en sus manos, el peli negro era muy inteligente y un inventor por excelencia, esa era la distracción y solo debía esperar que el reloj marcara la hora adecuada para empezar con su huida.

— Te llego la hora, Gray. Gehee. Y allá tu palabra no valdrá nada- El Fullbuster puso sus ojos en blanco para luego hacerle una seña a Gajeel que mostraba su desacuerdo, Gray no le había comentado a nadie del plan a excepción de Erza ya que no quería que está vez como en muchas ocasiones anteriores se arruinara, así que no diría nada para no delatarse y por eso dejaría que Gajeel lo molestará un poco.

— Nunca me daré por vencido, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por liberarme de esta prisión.

— Cuando esa kamineko se desnude para hacerte un verdadero hombre tus ideas revolucionarias morirán en ese momento. -Una mirada acusatoria llegó sin problemas a los ojos rojos de Gajeel, — ¿Tu también con esas pendejadas? -A Gray el sexo no le llamaba la atención, pero era porque jamás lo había experimentado, su único objetivo era huir y se había concentrado tanto en eso que nunca se dedicó a pensar que era lo mejor para su vida. Se sentó en su silla de siempre del comedor y esperó que los ayudantes de cocina pusieran los platos sobre su mesa.

— ¡Hola bitches! -Loke, un muchacho peli castaño que hacía parte de las personas más cercanas a Gray se sentó al lado de Gajeel en la mesa larga del comedor para esperar el desayuno. — ¿Preparados para conocer a sus sensuales parejas? -Gray miró hacia otro lado, estaba comenzando a pensar que él era el único que no estaba emocionado por ese día.

— Estoy ansioso por conocerla -Contestó con sinceridad Natsu para luego ver a Loke.

— ¿Y cómo quieren que sea ella? Mi kamineko perfecta debería tener curvas donde corresponde y claramente un lugar donde agarrar. -Y Gray hizo una expresión imitando a una persona vomitando para luego tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer ya que habían sido al primero en servirle.

— Eres detestable -Apuntó a decir para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Qué? Eso es lo que deseo, ojala tenga el cabello rubio y buenas -Y poniendo sus brazos frente a sus pechos les hizo entender que era lo que quería decir. — ¿Cómo es tu mujer perfecta Gajeel? -El de ojos rojos puso su mano en su mentón algo pensativo.

— Desearía que fuera más alta que yo, que fuera ruda y que tome en cuenta mi opinión. -Natsu sonrió para luego imaginar a su chica perfecta. Llegó a la conclusión que cualquiera sería buena para él con tal de que le asignen una pareja que lo quiera y lo respete.

— ¿Y tú Gray? ¿Cómo sería tu kamineko perfecta?

— No quiero ninguna kamineko, yo solo quiero a Erza. -Y todos hicieron un minuto de silencio por la fallida relación que Gray deseaba.

Acabaron su comida hablando de temas irrelevantes mientras el peli negro veía a cada rato el reloj, rápidamente los que estaban a cargo de cuidarlos les dieron las indicaciones para que fueran por sus maletas a su habitación, pues ya era hora de macharse. Los jóvenes que tenían dieciocho años acataron las ordenes dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, sin embargo Gray no siguió tras Natsu, espichó el botón en sus manos y la explosión hizo vibrar el suelo.

Asustados todos empezaron a correr preguntándose que había sucedido, solo había sido una ligera explosión en la cocina que era la distracción, Gray corrió a la fuente para encontrarse con Erza. Solo fueron tres pasillos y llegó, con sus ojos buscó en todas direcciones a la peli roja, pero la muchacha no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Revisó el reloj en su muñeca, no podía esperarla o al menos su plan no aceptaba holguras.

Respiró profundamente al dejar pasar dos minutos, supo entonces que ella no llegaría y que debería irse solo, abrió la alcantarilla bajo sus pies y antes de poder meterse sintió como lo agarraban violentamente. Al reconocer quien estaba impidiendo su escape vio a un rubio demasiado fuerte, Laxus Dreyar el hijo del director de la institución.

— ¿Planeabas escaparte? -No entendía como su plan había fallado si la distracción estaba perfectamente montada, vio como alguien salía detrás del rubio y su mundo se vino abajo al reconocer a Erza.

— Me traicionaste.

— Esto es lo mejor para ti. Algún día me darás la razón -El rubio lo miró con desprecio, no podía hacerle daño porque las kaminekos querían a sus parejas en perfecto estado, por eso lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta casi ahorcándolo. — ¿Te acuerdas de Mika y SIlver Fullbuster? -Las ganas de pelear se le esfumaron a Gray de golpe al escuchar los nombres de sus padres. — Si sigues resistiéndote y con esas estúpidas ideas revolucionarlas puede que tus padres mueran misteriosamente en el bosque, como un accidente. -Sus ojos perdieron toda la fuerza y sus brazos cayeron dejándose llevar por la gravedad, no había vuelto a saber de sus padres, pero jamás permitiría que les hicieran daño por su culpa.

— Te escolto a la nave. -Y empujándolo bruscamente lo obligó a cumplir su destino, Gray vio con odio a la joven que mordía su labio inferior en un doloroso movimiento. — Jamás te perdonaré esto, Erza.

.

.

.

Gray sentía que el aire era más pesado y que el color tan claro del atardecer le afectaba directamente sus ojos, se debían acostumbrar a eso, todo para que sus padres estuvieran bien. Al bajar de la nave vio un gran castillo y aunque ni siquiera había pasado más de dos minutos en Nekov ya quería irse, era tan estúpidamente adorable todo a su alrededor que estaba algo asqueado. Caminó lentamente por el hermoso jardín con flores que en la tierra jamás florecerían por las condiciones que requerían, sus vistosos colores reflejaban la luz formando un arco iris que se extendía en los espejos que estaban perfectamente ubicados en puntos estratégicos.

Al entrar por el recibidor vieron estatuas de lo que parecían ser los dioses de Nekov, cada una tallada en diferentes materiales en una expresión de arte exquisito. En ese momento cada uno de los jóvenes fue separado y llevado a cuartos diferentes. Allí los esperaban dos kaminekos machos que los iban a dejar totalmente presentados. La depilación fue el proceso más traumante y doloroso por el que tuvo que pasar Gray, además le pareció totalmente ridículo el traje que lo estaban obligando a usar.

Esperó sin decir una sola palabra, no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, en cómo debían estar, en si los hubieran castigado por todo lo que él hizo mal, desganado siguió todas las ordenes y cuando fue el momento caminó como si fuera una vaca que iba directamente al matadero para dirigirse a la ceremonia de unión con una kamineko que ni siquiera conocía ni amaba.

Se reunió con el resto en un gran salón, en dos filas los acomodaron a todos haciendo un camino de honor donde las kaminekos pasarían, cada uno tenía varios centímetros de diferencia para que su olor no se confundiera entre ellos y ellas no se equivocaran. Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar con la ceremonia.

El instinto de supervivencia volvió a aparecer en el subconsciente de Gray, _Escapar, debo huir de acá_ Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus ojos a inspeccionar nuevamente los alrededores del salón, existía una ventana, pero no podía pasar por allí sin que esa kamineko de cabello rosado que portaba un arma desintegradora en sus manos lo notara. Recordó prontamente porque estaba allí, si se iba de ese lugar matarían a su familia, él debía quedarse y asumir su destino por el bien de los que amaba.

— La primera kamineko está a punto de entrar, compórtense como caballeros. Recuerden el procedimiento de elección, la kamineko que los escogerá dará dos pasos hacia el humano escogido, este se arrodillará para enseguida tomar su mano y escuchar las palabras de presentación de la señorita. No se pueden levantar si ella no se los ordena –Gray tragó fuertemente toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca, durante todo el viaje se convenció y se obligó a hacerse más fuerte, sin embargo debía aceptar que tenía mucho miedo por lo que podía pasar. Era una situación demasiado estresante, pues le generaba mucha incertidumbre no poder conocer a ciencia cierta su futuro, que vendría después de que una de ellas lo eligiera.

Y las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, cada uno de los hombres allí presentes tenía miedo, menos Natsu que estaba feliz ya que se había preparado durante años para eso. Las puertas se cerraron tras de la primera kamineko que iba a elegir, el orden en el que entraban era completamente aleatorio ya que era imposible que una de ellas se equivocara al elegir a un humano y como en el salón existían las cantidades exactas de hombres como de hembras kaminekos esperando, el proceso era a prueba de tontos, sin fallas y bastante rápido.

— Pensé que las kaminekos eran grandes y hermosas. –Gajeel riéndose de la pequeña y peli azul kamineko que acababa de cruzar la puerta con paso lento y torpe se quedó observando cada uno de los movimientos de la joven. Los ojos de Gray se posaron en la chica y disimuladamente intentaba ocultar el violento y anormal latir de su corazón, restando el vacío enorme en su estómago que le generaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo. El peli negro ladeó su cabeza sin despegar su mirada gris de la muchacha, él jamás había visto una kamineko joven, no eran tan diferentes a las mujeres de la tierra, la única diferencia radicaba en que poseían orejas peludas del mismo color de su cabello encima de su cabeza y una cola ligeramente larga que sobresalía en el final de su espalda, centímetros antes de sus nalgas.

— Shh –Susurró Natsu que expectante no se quería perder ni un solo momento y por eso tenía sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. La joven traía un vestido rosa, algo simple pero que la hacía lucir hermosa. Caminando despacio usaba el poder de su olfato para escoger con sabiduría aquel hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Los ojos rojos de Gajeel vieron de nuevo a la kamineko, si le preguntaran si sentía algo en su cuerpo que le intuyera que ella era el otro lado de su hilo en ese momento diría que para él solo era una chica más.

A menos de seis metros de la ubicación de Gajeel la chica posó sus ojos marrones en el humano de largo cabello negro. De a poco la sonrisa burlona de Gajeel fue desapareciendo cuando la kamineko se detuvo frente a él, la peli azul lo miró a los ojos directamente para detener con esa acción el flujo sanguíneo del peli negro, Natsu que había empezado a reírse porque podía jurar que su amigo tenía la cara morada de lo impresionado que estaba fue silenciado por una de las kaminekos que estiró su arma a su espalda para golpearlo suavemente.

Dos pasos hacia adelante para quedar a centímetros de él y estiró su brazo para que Gajeel tomara su mano y ya estaba, el ritual de elección de la pequeña kamineko estaba completo, entonces el humano era el que debía proseguir, definitivamente Gajeel no se imaginó jamás que le fuera a tocar una kamineko de tan pequeña talla ya que podía lastimarla con sus bruscos y no tan habilidosos movimientos, sin embargo debía obedecer al destino.

Con sus piernas que temblaban sin control alguno pudo torpemente ponerse de rodillas y tomar la delgada mano de la kamineko con la intención de acercarla a su boca.

— Levy McGarden, erudita y cuidadora de los archivos más importantes de Nekov. –El peli negro escuchó atentamente su presentación e intento no olvidar el nombre de la que sería su pareja.

— Gajeel Redfox, será un placer servirle. –La kamineko sonrió para retirar la mano. — Puedes levantarte. –El muchacho asintió y caminó tras ella para desaparecer de la vista de Natsu, Gray y el resto de jóvenes que estaban anonadados, el de ojos rojos que siempre se había caracterizado por ser dominante y algo atravesado iba a ser dominado por una chica que ni le llegaba a los hombros en estatura.

Gray le regaló una mirada de horror a Natsu, no podía creer en ese instante que toda la fortaleza de Gajeel y su personalidad automáticamente fueran suprimidas por una pequeña Kamineko, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar la situación si eso le sucedía a él.

" _Cálmate, es nuestro destino_ " –Gesticuló Natsu lo más claro posible y la puerta se volvió a abrir en ese mismo instante, una jovencita rubia con un vestido elegante y demasiado pomposo caminó con elegancia por el pasillo de honor que estaban armando los humanos. Llevó su abanico para cubrir su rostro mientras con disimulo miraba cada rostro, ninguno de ellos le llamaba la atención.

El joven peli rosa llevó sus ojos a ella y siguió sus movimientos con sutileza, no quería que lo regañaran por andar mirando de esa manera, pero definitivamente esa kamineko le había llamado la atención, claramente no era por sus joyas o su hermoso peinado, era porque sus rubios cabellos le atraían demasiado.

" _Es terriblemente hermosa_ " –Le comunicó a su amigo pelinegro sin que una palabra saliera de su boca, era muy bonita, pero para Gray lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida era Erza Scarlet.

Una piedra muy brillante bajaba por su frente que era sostenida por una fina cadena de diamantes que se apoyaba alrededor de su cabeza, caminó con elegancia y algo de arrogancia dibujando una línea imaginaria en el pasillo y haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones, sus ojos chocolate y la finura de su rostro eran una viva muestra de que era una mujer con un alto estrato social en Nekov.

El corazón de Gray latió fuertemente casi con un doloroso palpitar. No quería ser escogido, solo deseaba que todo fuera mentira y que nadie lo quisiera para poder volver a la tierra, a tener su vida y poder ser libre como las aves que surcan el cielo.

Los gestos que emitía aquella joven eran característicos de su fuerte y acaparadora forma de ser, todos los humanos que había visto poseían un olor desagradable no eran lo suficientemente guapos para ella y empezaba a molestarse con la situación, esa kamineko era bastante caprichosa.

Los ojos verdes del Dragneel se abrieron como platos al ver como la niña elegante se detenía frente suyo, movió su nariz ligeramente de un lado a otro y sabiendo que ese era el olor que más le agradaba levantó su ceja para ver a Natsu con superioridad.

El joven repasó los pasos en su mente, debía esperar que ella se acercará para poder arrodillarse, pero estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que había olvidado toda la preparación que le habían dado durante años en el castillo.

No quería meter la pata, pero ya que la rubia estaba demorándose en presentarse se apresuró a arrodillarse y brindarle la mano. La jovencita en seguida frunció el ceño algo enojada porque la había puesto en vergüenza delante de todas las personas allí presentes.

— Soy Natsu Dragneel. –Con sus mejillas de porcelana rojas por la rabia se acercó a él y lo golpeó con su abanico ligeramente en la cabeza, como si reprendiera a un perrito.

— No puedes hablar si yo no lo permito. –Natsu bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior para frenar sus palabras.

— Lo siento mi lady.

— Estás perdonado, pero si lo vuelves a hacer tu castigo será peor. –La kamineko estiró su mano para que el peli rosa la tomara.

— Soy la princesa Lucy Heartfilia. Descendiente de la diosa Mavis Vermilion y segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono. –Gray rio al imaginarse que la vida de Natsu sería difícil, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con un "té lo dije".

" _Debe ser la peor de las caprichosas" –_ Gesticuló Y Natsu ladeó su labio, no quería sentirse decepcionado sin antes conocerla, besó suavemente el dorso de la mano de la chica y sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa únicamente para ella.

— Será un placer servirle. –La kamineko no mostró ninguna emoción ante sus palabras y retiró su mano rápidamente. — Puedes levantarte.

Un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del peli negro, no deseaba que le tocará una princesa caprichosa y que lo mandara, él solo se burlaba de su amigo y de su mala suerte, pensaba en ese momento que siempre tuvo la razón diciéndole que debían huir, pero Natsu jamás escuchó.

La sonrisa de Gray desapareció instantáneamente cuando vio que la kamineko que acaba de hacer su aparición estaba acompañada de uno kamineko del mismo color de su cabello, ladeó su cabeza intentando entender porque no se encontraba sola en el ritual de selección.

Sus ojos vieron a la mujer de cabello azul que le caía finamente en cascadas sujetado por la diadema en forma de joya muy parecida a la que traía Lucy Heartfilia. En su brazo derecho la jovencita traía un extraño pero muy elegante adorno que se enrollaba en su antebrazo para terminar delicadamente en una anillo en su dedo angular hecho de piedras preciosas y muy brillantes. Al dar un paso dispuesta a avanzar para poder elegir a su humano sonó un sonido que Gray reconocía, vino a su mente el recuerdo del gato que tenía cuando era niño, su padre le había puesto un artefacto en el cuello para saber en qué lugar se encontraba. Al verificar de donde provenía aquel sonido familiar se dio cuenta que la kamineko tenía un collar que presionaba ligeramente su cuello de color negro y de allí colgaba un gran cascabel de oro que la hacía lucir como si en realidad fuera un gato.

Un movimiento que percibió el rabillo de su ojo le hizo entender que la muchacha era una chica importante, no por nada esos kaminekos que hacían guardia le hacían reverencia a medida que iba caminando.

Gray escaneo más a la kamineko, sus ojos eran azules oscuros y su cabello era igualmente azul pero mucho más claro. Su nariz estaba finamente respingada y aunque su vestido no mostraba mucho de su cuerpo, sabía que poseía una hermosa figura por la forma en la que este se ajustaba a su silueta.

Era hermosa, pero Gray no quería involucrarse con una princesa, así que espero que pasara por su lado o mejor aún que escogiera a alguien antes de él.

El sonido del cascabel se hacía más fuerte demostrándole a Gray que la kamineko se acercaba, vio al joven que la acompañaba, tenía un extraño tatuaje en su rostro y claramente era un sirviente de la kamineko. De nuevo sus ojos se posaron en la chica, su corazón comenzaba a llenarse con un inexplicable e incómodo sentimiento al ver como con elegancia ella se paseaba buscando una pareja. Distinguió además que su cabello recogido tenía una hermosa cadenilla con figuras detalladas y perfectamente distribuidas que resplandecían al hacer contacto con la luz tenue que emitían los candelabros.

Gray aguantó la respiración cuando la vio a algunos centímetros. _"Sigue caminando y aléjate de mí"_ repetía en su mente una y otra vez por los tortuosos segundos que a ella le tomó llegar hasta él.

El corazón del Fullbuster se detuvo cuando la joven interrumpió su caminar, sus ojos azules se posaron en él para luego ver al kamineko que estaba tras ella en un elegante acto al voltearse ligeramente, el joven asintió con su cabeza e inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia a Gray, el humano pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca para abrir sus ojos grandemente y ver a la kamineko que daba dos pasos hacia él.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar la reacción de sus amigos o de poder exhalar, su respiración se había estancado mientras la joven peli azul lo miraba con sorpresa, aquellos ojos que no se querían perder ni un solo detalle de su pareja.

" _Arrodíllate_ " susurró el muchacho de cabello castaño claro que estaba a su lado, la joven sonrió levemente al pensar que Gray estaba nervioso y fue demasiado paciente intentando controlar sus propios nervios. Sin embargo, al superar su sorpresa, el Fullbuster endureció su mirada y se acercó a ella intimidándola con su actitud.

— ¿Te sucede algo? –Dulce, en medio de su rabieta Gray identificó que la voz de la kamineko era armoniosa y perfecta, pero no quería dejarse influenciar por ese semblante angelical, para él todas provenían de aquella línea de matriarcado.

— Si, no me arrodillaré ante ti, yo no estoy aquí por mi voluntad. –Y de un golpe seco el joven cayó siendo sus rodillas quienes amortiguaba su caída, la kamineko peli azul abrió sus ojos para en seguida fruncir su ceño y mirar con desdén al causante de ese alboroto por aquella salvaje acción.

— ¡No lo vuelvan a tocar! –Y levantando su voz hizo que todos los presentes agacharan la cabeza, el guardia que había golpeado las piernas del joven por detrás para que Gray dejara la insolencia puso una rodilla en el piso para enseguida apoyar su cuerpo en la pierna apoyada que tenía en el suelo con la planta de su pie.

— Lo siento su majestad. –Dijo el guardia para morder su labio inferior. La peli azul no dudó en agacharse a la altura del peli negro como pudo ya que su grande vestido no la dejaba moverse con toda libertad, aguantando el dolor en sus piernas el Fullbuster dedicó una mala mirada a la peli azul, estaba rabioso, completamente enojado ya que no quería que ella lo defendiera, deseaba que lo odiara para poder aburrirla y hacer que lo enviara a la tierra.

— ¿Te hizo daño? –Reacio ni siquiera contesto a su pregunta, vio movimiento en la entrada del salón e identificó una cabellera rubia, recordó las palabras de Laxus, si no dejaba esa actitud sus padres asumirían todas las consecuencias. Una mirada basto para que Gray recapacitara e hiciera lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a su familia.

— No me hizo daño.

— En realidad pensé que te habían hecho daño, lo siento, no quiero que te lleves una mala primera impresión. –Jellal, el kamineko que la protegía y cuidaba con su vida de cada peligro a la joven vio con despreció, rabia y algo de envidia al humano que ella había escogido.

— Acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas. -Con brusquedad tomó la mano de la kamineko, su suave piel le molestó, no quería sostener su mano, ni hacer esa ridícula ceremonia de unión.

La peli azul se levantó y ladeó su cabeza algo confundida, se había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que no fue como lo pensó, pero sabía perfectamente que las cosas sucedían por algo, comprendía que si ella se sentía extraña haciendo eso con un desconocido, él también debía sentirse raro y su deber era entenderlo.

La joven tomó todo el aire que tenía a su alcance, habló lentamente para ser consciente del tono de voz que emitía y cada palabra que salía de su boca, no quería cometer ningún error. — Soy Juvia Loxar, descendiente de la diosa creadora y representante de la luz en Nekov, Mavis Vermilion, soy la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono, en un año seré coronada y por tanto tú serás el rey de Nekov. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre dulce caballero?

— Gr-Gray Fullbuster. –Sonriendo sutilmente sintió como el humano le besaba el dorso de su mano.

 _Así fue como Juvia escogió el infierno._

* * *

 _Van a odiar un poquito a Gray, pero él tiene sus infinitas razones para ser esquivo y no querer que lo enjaulen como canario suprimiendo su libertad y autonomía. Cuéntenme que piensan a cerca de la historia en un comentario, si lo desean puedo seguir, si no lo detenemos acá._

 _En estos días estoy subiendo conti de Love me like u do. :D_

 _Gracias por leer hermosuras, les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	2. Trato - (Yin)

_Hola hermosuras!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Yo andaba viajando en un lugar donde no entraba ni la más mínima gota de señal, estuve sin celular todo el tiempo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero soy culpable de demorarme mucho tiempo escribiendo cada continuación, si les digo una semana es poco y debo atender todas mis historias, así que lo siento. (Es mi culpa por sacar nuevos long fics sin terminar los anteriores) Bueno, no importa, acá les traigo otro CAP. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

— _¿Crees que ellos piensen en nosotros? –La muchacha detuvo el plumero en el aire para ver al dios que se encontraba sentado en su gran y escalofriante silla de cráneos y huesos rotos._

— _¿Le soy sincera? –Preguntó con cautela, a veces temía hablarle con toda libertad y pensaba mucho sus palabras antes de decirlas por miedo a que el demonio se enojará con ella._

— _Es algo que me haría feliz. –Ella suspiró profundo, sonrió con tristeza para luego centrarse en los libros que estaban perfectamente organizados en el gran mueble del estudio._

— _Su majestad, ellos no piensan en nosotros. No se le dedican pensamientos a un ser no amado. Gray nunca me amó y por su parte Mavis... — ¡Cállate! –Con el fuerte sonido proveniente del puño que le dio Zeref al escritorio la joven asintió y se concentró nuevamente en la limpieza._

— _Si no hubiera nacido con oscuridad ella no se hubiera alejado de mi. –Lentamente la princesa bajó las escaleras de madera demostrando que ya había acabado su trabajo, con su mano hizo a un lado la cadena de su pie que se había logrado enredar impidiéndole el paso. — ¿Sabe? Eso no es del todo cierto. Gray no nació oscuro y aún así estaba enamorado de otra mujer cuando hice todo por él. La única verdad absoluta es que el amor incondicional no existe, la leyenda del hilo rojo es pura basura y los mundos más bien están regidos por conveniencia e interés._

— _No puedes comparar a los humanos y a ustedes los kaminekos con nosotros los dioses. Nosotros somos inteligentes y gracias a nuestros poderes no escogemos el amor por ambición a cambio de los humanos. Tú me vendiste tu alma por alguien que no valía la pena, por un completo idiota. –La peli azul sonrió para dejar las escaleras de madera en su lugar lentamente, su cadena le hacía daño al caminar y era pesada._

— _Tal vez no somos tan diferentes, usted eligió el mal mientras Mavis lo amaba, él eligió hacer su vida mientras yo tenía la tonta esperanza de que podía rescatarme de usted. –Los ojos rojos llenos de rabia se posaron en la joven peli azul. Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su contra Juvia se apresuró a hablar._

— _¿Puedo verlo? Ya termine de hacer todas las cosas que usted me pidió._

— _¿Por qué eres masoquista, Juvia? –La joven alzó sus hombros para finalmente sonreír. — Quiero ver que lo que hice valió la pena._

— _Nunca vale la pena -La bola de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesa empezó a brillar llamando la atención de esos ojos azules que ya no poseían brillo, ilusión o alegría. Vio a su humano abrazando a una peli roja, ambos esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, su corazón se comprimió y la oscuridad se expandió en él. Sin embargo no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, Juvia debía hacerse a la idea de que Gray estaba con otra persona y tenía que recordar cada acción, cada movimiento, casi cada respiración para no flaquear y jamás ser débil._

— _¡Ve a tu habitación, ahora!. –Zeref odiaba que su ser de luz se oscureciera y es que ella era tan parecida a Mavis que no quería que esa luz tan simular entre ellas desapareciera, sin embargo se divertía con el sufrimiento de las personas y una sonrisa se había formado con el dolor que Juvia sentía, con lo crédula que podía llegar a ser._

— _Como ordene, su majestad. –La peli azul salió del lugar arrastrando la cadena que llevaba. Mordió su labio inferior y seco las lágrimas rebeldes que se habían atrevido a salir sin su consentimiento._

— _Te odio Gray Fullbuster, te detesto con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. –Declaró al pensar que él había realizado su vida, que no estaba buscándola, que no le había importado el sacrificio que ella hizo porque él fuera feliz._

 _ **Un año antes, planeta Nekov.**_

— Levántate, por favor. –Gray frunció el ceño al notar rápidamente que a comparación con las otras kaminekos que había conocido en esos pocos minutos en aquella sala elegante, ella no le daba órdenes, era respetuosa y siempre pedía el favor cuando se dirigía a él. Ese raro espécimen que estaba en frente de sus ojos era prácticamente todo lo contrario a lo que cada día de su vida se imaginó a como sería la chica que lo escogiera.

El Fullbuster rápidamente se levantó del suelo, desde sus piernas sintió un punzante dolor debido al golpe, los guardias no eran como los que conocía, los de la tierra eran mucho más flexibles con sus locuras, mientras que ese policía se había atrevido a golpearlo sin contemplaciones, debía pensar dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Al elevar su cuerpo irguiéndose al nivel de la princesa percibió otra vez aquella mirada penetrante sobre él, provenía de aquel kamineko de cabellos azules que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Juvia.

Mientras que Jellal estaba reventándose de los celos el corazón de la Loxar latía fuertemente, estaba completamente asustada y no podía creer que al fin tuviera el privilegio de conocer a esa persona que había estado esperando durante toda su vida, aspiró nuevamente para estar segura que fuera él, tal vez podía cometer un error y eso era algo que podía perjudicarla, sin embargo el olor que emitía el humano era un deleite para todos sus sentidos, no podía equivocarse, era aquel hombre algo lengüilargo y extremadamente serio su otro lado del hilo.

— ¿Deseas caminar a mi lado? –La cara de sorpresa del Fullbuster le causó algo de gracia a la princesa, al muchacho siempre le dijeron que en la ceremonia de unión la Kamineko iba adelante imponiendo su poder, dominio y la pertenencia que ejercía sobre el humano. Pero en ese instante Juvia le estaba dando el permiso para caminar junto a ella. Su cabeza rápidamente se llenó de preguntas e ideas, ¿Acaso su actitud le permitía estar a su mismo nivel? ¿Acaso podía hablar con libertad y expresar sus pensamientos? Supo entonces que eso no tenía relevancia, pues de todos modos no iba a vivir mucho tiempo en ese lugar, Gray Fullbuster tenía como propósito escapar de Nekov y volver a la tierra para poner a sus padres a salvo, aunque no tenía muy en claro cómo hacerlo.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano ella le indicó que caminará porque él se había quedado prácticamente paralizado, perdido en sus pensamientos. La joven al moverse provocó el sonido de su cascabel lo que despabiló al Fullbuster, vio el rostro de sus compañeros, algunos sentían envidia de él por lo dulce y buena que lucía la chica, ¿Caminar a su lado? Eso nunca les pasaría a ellos, ni en sus sueños, sin embargo él no quería estar allí, no se sentía orgulloso de caminar al lado de la futura reina, en esos instantes solo quería ser un chico normal que habitaba en la tierra.

Almendras, no podía equivocarse. Al caminar junto a ella pudo identificar que la princesa desprendía ese embriagante y deleitable olor. Volvió sus manos puños, una gran parte de su sentido común lo estaba traicionando, sabía que no podía encariñarse con la kamineko, no podía dejarse llevar por el sistema de opresión impuesto y por esa razón no se atrevía a mirarla, tenía miedo que su encanto logrará capturarlo y engañarlo.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos se atrevió a mirar atrás, a todos los humanos que habían sido capturados de infantes y habían sido separados de su familia para vivir en aquel enorme castillo. " _Ya no se cometerán más injusticias"_ pensó.

Suspiró hondamente, sus ojos se llenaron de luz al volver su mirada al frente y ver como dos chicas kaminekos con elegante uniforme abrían las grandes puertas, estas daban paso a un salón más pequeño que en el que se encontraban, pero con una decoración exquisita, llena de cuadros, esculturas y columnas de orden jónico y corintio.

La alfombra era tan suave que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido proveniente de pisadas, las cortinas estaban a cierta distancia para que la luz clara no les molestara al caminar. Gray escaneó la habitación como si se tratara de una fotografía panorámica, rápidamente le llamó la atención que en cada uno de los cuadros perfectamente alineados en la pared habían Kaminekos, todas muy parecidas entre ellas. Al leer las firmas de los artistas se dio cuenta que ellas habían sido las antiguas soberanas del reino. Solo pudo reconocer a una muchachita rubia de todas las pinturas allí, en los libros que le habían obligado a leer en el castillo la nombraban con mucha frecuencia, podía jurar que se llamaba Mavis si no se equivocaba, la diosa de la vida.

Todas ellas se parecían físicamente, con algunos rasgos sobresalientes y el cabello muy similar, sin embargo el color rubio de las kaminekos cambiaba desde la cuarta generación. Vio la antepenúltima reina, una de cabello rosado y de expresión fuerte y amargada. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al último cuadro, ella, la kamineko que lo había escogido como pareja. Con una sonrisa sutil y una belleza inexplicable, comparó a la joven con la diosa, se dio cuenta que poseían un ligero parecido, pero no entendía porque razón todas tenían el apellido diferente si se suponía que provenían del mismo linaje.

— ¿Gray? ¿Estás escuchando? –La voz de la peli azul lo arrancó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, él afirmó prontamente y vio a Natsu con la chica rubia sentado en una mesa que estaba en una esquina del salón.

— Entonces sigan por favor, debemos apresurarnos –Y el Fullbuster se sorprendió al ver a un kamineko hablándole, uno macho que también era un sirviente. Se inquietó de sobre manera de su existencia, no entendía cómo es que secuestraban a humanos para seguir su linaje si habían machos de su misma raza.

El muchacho caminó prontamente siguiendo el trayecto que le indicaban, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia a medida que Juvia iba caminando, podía jurar que casi se desvivían por agradar a la joven que estaba a su lado.

— Lucy, felicidades, ya tienes una pareja. –Con amabilidad la kamineko meneó su mano para saludar a la princesa cuando llegó al borde de la mesa, por su parte Lucy le dio la espalda y fingió no haber escuchado ninguna palabra, el peli rosado abrió grandemente sus ojos al descubrir que su amigo había sido escogido, no disimuló la mirada que le dedicó a Juvia, simplemente tenía curiosidad de conocerla y darle fuerzas telepáticamente para que aguanta la personalidad testaruda que tenía su amigo.

— ¿Qué miras? –Con enojo la rubia golpeó a Natsu con su abanico en la cabeza, él hizo un puchero para enseguida cruzarse de brazos, empezaba a odiar ese abanico ya que había sido golpeado dos veces en la cabeza con ese artefacto.

Lucy puso toda su atención en el humano de edad avanzada frente a ella para tratar de soportar las ganas que tenía de decirle cualquier improperio a la elegida al trono. Ese anciano sentado en la cabecera de la mesa era el encargado de que el evento saliera perfecto, como representante de la tierra, Makarov debía velar por el correcto comportamiento de sus humanos y al mismo tiempo tener el papeleo correspondiente para poderlo archivar.

Al terminar de firmar el papel que estaba en la mesa frente a ella, Lucy estiró prontamente su dedo como una niña mimada. Uno de los guardias se acercó prontamente a ella para cubrirle la ligera herida de su dedo con una cura. Se levantó e ignoró completamente las palabras que le dedicaba Juvia y ella rápidamente bajó la mirada con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada porque fue prácticamente ignorada.

— Su majestad, es de mala educación no responder a una Kamineko que tiene un cargo jerárquico más alto que el suyo. –Jellal siempre estaba ahí para defenderla, no iba a dejar que la malcriada de su hermana la hiciera ver cómo una tonta sin carácter por querer desearle lo mejor.

— Cállese, ¿No conoce usted que es de mala educación dirigirse a una princesa sin que esta le dé el debido permiso? –Con sus ojos chocolate atravesó al sirviente de Juvia, la princesa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No tiene importancia, Jellal. Por favor no te sobre esfuerces en vano –Makarov levanto prontamente su mirada para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, casi como si lo que estaba pensando fuera visible por medio de su expresión el peli negro gruñó.

— ¿Su majestad está segura? –Con gran sorpresa el anciano casi tartamudeó sus palabras señalando a Gray, negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente puso sus manos en la nuca imaginándose una catástrofe.

— Estoy muy segura. –Afirmó con delicadeza mientras esperaba que Jellal le corriera la silla y así poderse sentar. Makarov rápidamente le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Gray, él peli negro no dudó en devolvérsela, en ese instante comenzó una guerra de miradas. El Fullbuster conocía tanto a Makarov que claramente sabía lo que una simple mirada significaba, como un chico rebelde sonrió y luego vio a Juvia para aclararle que no dejaría su actitud rebelde así ella fuera la mismísima reina.

Sin poder hacer gran cosa, Makarov sacó dos hojas y se las pasó a ambos respectivamente.

— Diligencien este documento, es uno de los comprobantes de su unión. - _"Acta de matrimonio"_ leyó en voz alta el peli negro, mordió su labio inferior y cerró fuertemente los ojos pidiendo fortaleza proveniente de algún lugar.

Juvia notó la actitud del joven y trató de fingir que no era consciente de ello, sabía que Gray no deseaba estar con ella, sonrió con tristeza para luego tomar la pluma de oro que Makarov le brindaba. Puso su nombre en los espacios y firmó con la convicción de que algún día podían amarse, que era normal su actitud por ser unos desconocidos y que daría absolutamente todo de ella para enamorarlo.

Gray inducido por la presión que ejercía la mirada de Makarov sobre él, tomó una pluma y diligenció todos los datos para finalmente firmar después de tortuosos segundos de dudarlo.

— Ahora estiren sus dedos –Dos kaminekos se acercaron prontamente a ellos, el peli negro aguantó el grito que quería salir de su boca cuando la aguja atravesó su piel.

— Pon tu sangre allí –Makarov le señaló el lugar en la hoja y formalizó su matrimonio arreglado con la peli azul cuando estampó una gota de su sangre en ese papel.

— Perdóneme por lastimarla, princesa.

— Está bien –Con delicadeza el kamineko puso la pistola en el dedo de la chica, la joven cerró uno de sus ojos demostrando su dolor y finalmente colocó el dedo en el papel, inmediatamente le atendieron la herida mientras que Gray imaginó por un solo segundo a Erza en el lugar de Juvia. Sabía mejor que nadie que si no hubiera sido un chosen one estaría con ella, aunque estaba seguro que hubiera esperado unos años para casarse.

— Felicidades – Susurró Makarov y entonces le regaló la última mirada de advertencia a Gray para luego ver cómo ambos jóvenes se iban.

— Oh Mavis, ¿Qué diablos estás planeando? –Susurró para sí mismo el anciano.

Al salir del castillo Gray vio el suelo transparente que solo mostraba el vacío y en este muy lejos una llama naranja que resplandecía, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás para luego ver como con ternura ella lo animaba. — Ven, no tengas miedo, así es este planeta. Sé que pronto te acostumbrarás.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que era totalmente injusto que él tuviera que adaptarse solo por ella, no era un camaleón, ni mucho menos un pedazo de carne con el cual podían traficar. Extrañaba su tierra, el aire era mucho más pensado en Nekov, los edificios y las personas también era totalmente diferentes.

— Princesa, el carruaje real está listo, el lugar es seguro y la segunda princesa Heartfilia dice que tiene calor y que se apresure o la dejara. –Cada vez que Jellal hablaba de Lucy lo hacía con frustración, Gray valientemente dio un paso al frente verificando que el suelo si era transparente pero que era bastante firme y sin más preámbulos caminaron al transporte.

— Siga, su majestad. –Jellal le hizo una reverencia ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó para poder entrar al automóvil con su gran vestido, se acomodó en la silla más grande y cómoda, esa que quedaba frente a Lucy y su pareja Natsu Dragneel.

Gray sin gracia o elegancia alguna entró al auto y se sentó al lado de ella. Natsu sonrió grandemente al ver a su mejor amigo.

— Ya no seremos compañeros de habitación, pero si de castillo. Seremos familia ¿No estás emocionado? –Gray alzó sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia a la situación, la Heartfilia sonrió con sarcasmo para luego lanzar uno de sus cabellos atrás.

— No somos familia de esta gente. Esa mujer no tiene mi misma sangre. –La Loxar calló para luego poner su atención en Gray, la rubia puso su abanico en su boca demostrándole que no hablaría y entonces cuando Jellal se subió en la parte delantera del vehículo este arrancó para empezar a planear por las autopistas aéreas del planeta.

— Estás autopistas fueron creadas hace veinte años por...— ¿Puedes bajar la voz? A nadie le importa la aburrida historia de este planta. –la kamineko rubia sabía que no aguantaba el tono de voz de Juvia, Gray frunció el ceño, con una mala mirada heló a Lucy ya que empezaba a molestarle la actitud de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué le pasa? –Se atrevió a preguntar para luego ver cómo la peli azul jugaba con sus dedos evitando una respuesta, para no pasar como una grosera suspiró. — Es una larga historia –Atinó a decir. — Luego te lo cuento.

— No te preocupes insignificante humano, yo te resumo la historia. ¡Ella me robo el trono! - Buscando respuestas los ojos grises se dirigieron velozmente a a Juvia ella negó con la cabeza en su defensa.

— En casa te lo contaré todo –Con una gran sonrisa Natsu intentó romper el ambiente de tensión. — ¿Y a qué horas comemos?

La princesa de cabello azul sonrió para luego desviar la mirada y ver por la ventana como si jamás hubiera pasado por ese lugar antes.

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué me mira mal? –Susurró Gray señalando a Jellal, Juvia vio a su amigo para sonreír e inmediatamente negar con la cabeza.

— Es mi mejor amigo, mi guardaespaldas. Tal vez creíste que te estaba mirando mal, pero él tiene un semblante serio, casi igual que el tuyo. Es un buen kamineko, estoy completamente segura que se van a llevar muy bien. –Y los ojos de Jellal se cruzaron por un momento con los de Gray por medio del espejo, supieron entonces que jamás se llevarían bien o al menos los dos poseían una actitud a la defensiva.

— Prepárense, estamos a punto de llegar. –Gray se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movilizaron y sus cuerpos ni siquiera sintieron la velocidad a la que iban, al detenerse el vehículo la primera en bajar fue Lucy, Gray estaba a punto de reírse en la cara de Natsu, se lo advirtió con anterioridad y ahora tenía que aguantarse a la kamineko más caprichosa de toda Nekov.

— No digas una palabra, idiota. No debe ser tan malo como parece. –Y entre ellos hablaron para que las chicas no los escucharon, un gran silbido salió de la boca de Natsu al ver la inmensidad, hermosura y elegancia del castillo, llevó sus ojos por todo el lugar tratando de no perder ni el más mínimo detalle. Las murallas que rodeaban el castillo eran altas y fuertes, además el jardín tenía figuras de animales que nunca habían visto en la tierra.

Gray aún no podía creerlo, estaba completamente seguro que el karma no existía, pero que le haya tocado como pareja a la que sería la próxima reina era un total desastre y más porque no podía escaparse, mucho menos con semejantes medidas de seguridad, sería imposible que una aguja se moviera sin que se supiera. Maldijo en ese instante su suerte y es que debía planear muy bien su escape si no quería ser atrapado como la última vez.

Numerosas kaminekos salieron al jardín para su encuentro, haciendo un camino de honor, al llegar a la entrada una kamineko líder hizo una reverencia.

— Bienvenidos. Es un gusto conocerlos. –Los dos jóvenes contestaron el saludo mientras veían el lujo que les rodeaba. Al erguirse la joven se acercó a las chicas para hablar con voz clara. — Princesas su madre dejó instrucciones claras, las dos deben ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y concretar la unión, los invitados las esperan. –En ese instante el corazón del peli negro se detuvo, contrario a su mejor amigo que esbozó una sonrisa pícara para contener toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo. " _Voy a dejar de ser virgen"_ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente como una especie de canción.

— ¿Dijo algo más? ¿Estará en la fiesta? –Y en ese instante Gray pudo notar que la voz de Juvia temblaba, no tenía del todo claro si era por lo que la unión representaba o por aquella madre que en ese instante le dio curiosidad de conocer.

— Dijo que tal vez no alcanzaría a llegar y por tanto dejo todo en sus manos. –Lucy gruñó casi demostrando su inconformidad por saber que Juvia siempre era la que se hacía cargo de todo.

— Quiero a cinco, no a ocho de ellas que me ayuden a vestir. Las llamo cuando sea el momento. –La rubia se retiró tomando la izquierda y perdiéndose en uno de los muchos corredores que tenía el castillo. Natsu intentando controlar su emoción se fue casi dando saltos tras ella.

— ¿Y usted, heredera? ¿Cuánta ayuda necesita? –La joven negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír. — Juvia quiere alistarse sola. Tal vez Gray necesite ayuda para vestirse.

— ¿Está Segura?

— En el caso de que necesite ayuda se lo comunicará enseguida. Gracias por su preocupación. Con su permiso. –Pasando saliva el joven siguió a la chica, mirando a su alrededor intentaba familiarizarse con lo que sería su casa temporal, no podía negar el gran temor que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, nunca pensó que este momento llegará tan pronto.

Al llegar a una gran escalera, la peli azul alzó su vestido para subir despacio y con elegancia. Al arrivar al segundo nivel volteó a ver a Gray para verificar que la siguiera.

— La primera planta le pertenece a Lucy, la segunda a mi hermanita Wendy y a nosotros, así que trata de no estar mucho en el primer piso. A veces Lucy puede llegar a ser tan histérica como ella sola.

— ¿Qué queda allá? –Intentando alargar lo más que podía el momento de entrar a esa habitación se atrevió a preguntar en dirección contraria a donde iban.

— Esa es el ala del castillo de Wendy, pero luego haremos un recorrido por el castillo y te mostraré a Teru.

— ¿Quién es Teru? –La joven sonrió para ver con un cierto brillo en sus ojos al peli negro. — Es la criatura más fantástica de todo Nekov.

El muchacho la detuvo en seco al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino y que ella estaba a punto de girar la perilla — ¿Estás segura que no quieres mostrármelo ahora?

— No hay tiempo, madre dijo que la fiesta comenzaría en aproximadamente una hora y a la reina no le gusta faltar a su palabra. Debemos vestirnos adecuadamente para la ocasión, ¿Tienes algún traje en tu equipaje? –Gray negó de inmediato, no tenía la ropa adecuada para la situación, ya que se trataba de una fiesta real.

— Jellal, dile a nuestro diseñador que consiga el mejor traje, por favor. –Gray volteó a ver al peli azul que se encontraba tras ellos, con los nervios de la situación había olvidado completamente su presencia.

— Como ordene. –La joven abrió la gran puerta para mostrar su enorme habitación. — Este será nuestro lugar hasta que me coronen. –La sorpresa del muchacho fue grande, la habitación que más bien parecía una mini mansión era tan enorme que no entendía para que tanto lujo. Camino lentamente, vio el baño con una gran bañera, un gran espejo y acabados detallados.

Mientras el Fullbuster examinaba el lugar, Jellal no se reservó las ganas de hablar con la peli azul, la tomó del brazo para luego mirarla con ternura y honestidad.

— Sabes que si no estás segura de esto puedes gritar, yo mismo te rescataré no importa cuántas leyes quebrante y no me interesa en lo más mínimo si voy a la cárcel por esto. –La joven asintió, en un corto abrazo suprimió las inseguridades que estaba sintiendo para luego separase de él y sonreír.

— No es necesario, sabes que él es mi otro lado del hilo, el elegido para mí. –Y aunque el joven kamineko se estaba muriendo por dentro por las palabras de su amada, asintió y le mostró con sus manos el camino a su habitación.

— Buena suerte –Susurró, para luego desboronarse cuando ella ya no lo estaba viendo, lentamente con ayuda de la pared llegó hasta el piso para ver hacia arriba. Se obligó a reponerse, sabía desde que Wendy nació que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con la princesa y eso era lo que más le dolía, se levantó del suelo y caminó a su habitación, era consciente que no quería escuchar nada de lo que sucediera allí adentro.

Juvia había entrado en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, por varios minutos se había quedado viendo al chico que inspeccionaba el lugar, era apuesto, bastante serio y con un hermoso cabello. Automáticamente su cola color azul se empezó a mover de un lado a otro con emoción, siempre lo hacía de una manera involuntaria cuando veía algo que en realidad le gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que él había visto cada rincón.

— Es demasiado ostentoso, hay un jacuzzi en tu balcón. ¡Algo innecesario! –Aunque la casa era genial, quería demostrar de cualquier forma su inconformismo.

— Yo también lo creo, ¿Imaginas cuántas personas podrían vivir en este lugar? No sé que tanto sabes de Nekov pero no es tan bueno como te lo hacen creer, hasta que todos tengan un techo donde poner su cabeza y un pan que comer tres veces al día no estaré tranquila. –Un gran silencio se apoderó de la habitación, lo que decía no lo hacia para agradar a su pareja, eso era lo que pensaba y uno de sus ideales para implementar en su gobierno. Gray se sorprendió al ver que no era una chica egoísta del todo y que pensaba en las personas. Tal vez si la persuadía podría cambiar la ley de los chosen one.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento. –Con su voz muy baja, se atrevió a hablar, mordió su labio inferior en sinónimo de nerviosismo. Él sintió como el aire a su alrededor desaparecía súbitamente, no se sentía psicológicamente preparado para lo que iba a suceder después.

— Si quieres usar el baño. –Gray negó con la cabeza demostrando que estaba bien, menos mal tenía un correcto control de su sistema urinario, de otra forma ya hubiera mojado sus pantalones de el gran vacío que sentía en su estómago.

— Bien, entonces iré yo -Lentamente la joven caminó al baño para escabullirse dentro de él, suspiró profundo con mucho terror, estaba completamente asustada y se vio en el gran espejo de pared. Su piel lucia tan pálida como la pared del baño y se dio unas suaves cachetadas en el rostro para volver a adquirir color y darse la fuerza necesaria.

— Deja de temblar, Juvia. –Se obligó a ser fuerte, al terminar sus palabras se quitó su vestido con algo de dificultad, el diseño no era uno con muchos artefactos, sin embargo estaba tan aterrada que sus movimientos eran sumamente torpes. Al verse completamente desnuda en el espejo un ligero suspiro se escapó de su boca. Su mayor temor era no agradarlo con su cuerpo y no se sentía capaz de seducirlo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Sus domésticas la habían ayudado en la mañana alistándola, habían hecho todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza en ella y aunque ya estaba lista físicamente su corazón latía fuertemente demostrando que no estaba preparada psicológicamente.

Volteó a su derecha para tomar el corto vestido y su ropa interior que colgaba de un gancho, su atuendo previamente preparado por su diseñador de modas personal, con cautela tomó la pequeña prenda interior con arandelas, nunca se había puesto una braga tan corta y reveladora. Cerró los ojos completamente avergonzada y respiró hondamente para ponérsela.

Cubrió sus pechos con un elegante sostén que poseía piedras preciosas y finos diamantes en el borde. Al moverse su cascabel sonó reflejando la luz que emitía su prenda. Rápidamente puso su vestido negro con moños y un suave material en el borde de la falda. Inquieta se bajo el vestido ya que le quedaba bastante alto, pero si se lo bajaba para cubrir sus piernas sus pechos quedaban al descubierto.

Gruñó en frustración y se acomodó nuevamente el vestido, se puso sus medias de ligero con motivos de gato para luego pintar sus labios de un color llamativo y que la hacía ver mucho más seductora. Se volteó para ver por el espejo cómo lucía por detrás y cerró sus ojos con sofoco, la mitad de su cola era visible, se arrepintió de no haber objetado acerca de su vestido cuando lo vio.

Llevó las manos a su cuello para apretar su cascabel y lentamente tomó el adorno de su cabello para retirarlo, teniendo especial cuidado con sus orejas se lo quitó por completo para ver cómo las ondas de su cabellera azul se liberaban y le llegaban a la altura de la cola.

Respiró profundo cuando se acercó a la puerta, tímida y con un notorio sonrojo se asomó para que su pareja la viera, Gray que estaba al borde de la cama tuvo que desviar rápidamente la mirada a otra parte, nunca en su corta vida había visto a una mujer o en su defecto kamineko con tan poca ropa y mucho menos tan hermosa como la que tenía al frente.

Rápidamente el Fullbuster puso las manos en su rostro cubriéndose sus ojos y gran parte de sus mejillas, no se atrevía a mirar de nuevo por miedo a la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido. Sus instintos habían reaccionado ante la belleza natural que poseía su chica, con tristeza Juvia vio su atuendo pensando lo peor, en su mente se posó la idea de que a Gray no le había gustado su cuerpo.

" _Valor, Gray"_ Se exigió, algo retraído retiro muy despacio sus manos para poder ver a la chica que ya no estaba en su lugar, con su mirada rápidamente la buscó, pero tuvo que seguir su sentido del oído para saber que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, alejada. Se había puesto una bata y se estaba abrazando.

— Lamentó no haberte gustado –Susurró para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Gray completamente culpable negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser cruel, mal hablado y defender sus ideas hasta la muerte, sin embargo no soportaba ver a las chicas mal o hacerlas llorar.

— No es eso, yo-solo...es que mira, no te conozco, no quiero que las cosas sean de esta manera. Tú eres...tu cuerpo...estás bien. –Como un jet llegó al sillón para sentarse con cautela a su lado, buscó entre su ropa un pequeño pañuelo para brindarle a la joven, endureció su mirada prontamente y maldijo en su mente por haber hecho llorar a Juvia el primer día en el que se conocieron, no había sido su intención y pensó que las kaminekos eran mucho más fuertes y no lloraban por tonterías.

— ¿Me dices la verdad? –Su mirada bajo a los pechos de la kamineko para luego verla y escuchar atentamente lo que tenía que decir.

— Claro que sí, solo creo que deberíamos conocer al menos que color es nuestro favorito, iremos a la cama siendo unos perfectos desconocidos.

— Yo también creo que todo esto es muy apresurado. –Y la leve llama de la esperanza se encendió, Gray podía convencerla para que nada sucediera esa noche.

— Somos prácticamente unos extraños, tal vez deberíamos posponer la marca hasta que no sentamos preparados. –Apoyó Gray, debían convencerse mutuamente que esperar era lo mejor para ambos. Era muy lógico, cuando sintieran amor el uno por el otro pasarían a ser uno en un acto con consciencia, ella quería hacerle entender que no estaba usándolo, en realidad lo que más deseaba es que fueran la mejor pareja en Nekov, que se amaran verdaderamente.

— Bien, Iremos lento, experimentando el amor, entonces cuando los dos se sientan preparados...Bueno, ya sabes...pasará lo que tenga que pasar. –El joven sonrió, lo pensó por unos instantes, pero era lo mejor. No quería jugar con ella porque sabía que ese paso iba a ser uno muy importante para los dos y no quería hacerlo cuando claramente no podía quitarse a Erza de la cabeza.

— Al ver qué no tenemos las marcas se darán cuenta en seguida. –Refutó, cuando Mavis les dio una segunda oportunidad a la raza de los kaminekos para procrear, hechizó a los que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a aquellos dos que compartían un único hilo rojo. Al tener su primer encuentro sexual en las muñecas de cada uno aparece el nombre de la persona destinada para ellos.

— Tengo todo bajo control. Debemos hacer un trato. El secreto de ambos, recuerda que no podemos revelarle esto a nadie o nos castigarían con severidad, hasta podrían ejecutarte por esto. ¿Entiendes? –Y aunque su mente deseaba ser fuerte y combatir contra su propio destino, no entendía la razón porque no podía despegar sus ojos de las blanquecinas y largas piernas de la kamineko.

— Es lo más razonable. –Atinó a decir después de que el cascabel sonara al Juvia ladear su cabeza de una manera adorable.

— Así ambos podrán conocerse, en el momento que ambos puedan decirse un te amo sincero y que las tres lunas de Nekov sean testigos de la veracidad de nuestros sentimientos podremos consumar nuestra unión. –Gray se rió incrédulo, casi lastimando los sentimientos de la princesa.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? –Preguntó bajando sus orejas en un acto involuntario.

— Juvia, nosotros jamás nos amaremos. Este matrimonio es arreglado y tus cuentos de hadas solo son un comodín para alejarte de la realidad, ¿Además que palabras ridículas son esas?. –inconscientemente la Loxar vio al suelo, sin poderle sostener la mirada a Gray que en esos momentos la poseía fuerte y algo cruel.

— Tienes razón, la poseía no es lo mío. –Con una sonrisa intentó disfrazar el pánico que recorría sus venas a una velocidad increíble, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil entablar una conversación con su pareja y más porque él no estaba cooperando para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo.

Con prontitud se levantó de la cama y caminó algunos pasos para subir el tapete que sobresalía de una esquina, se arrodilló suavemente en el piso siendo cuidadosa de no mostrar de más con su corto vestido. Gray cruzó sus brazos, sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que debía tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza y sobre todas las cosas ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras ya que eran extremadamente sensibles, pero para él ella no era una mujer, era una kamineko responsable de arruinar su vida.

Los ojos grises del joven vieron el momento preciso en el que Juvia elevó una de las tablas de madera del suelo para sacar una tinta y un fino pincel de un escondite secreto.

— Durante años me documenté sobre el tema, encontré una tinta que imita con perfecta similitud la marca que queda en la muñeca después de intimar. Dura algunos días por tanto es indispensable repasarlo cuando el efecto de vaya borrando. –El Fullbuster suspiró aliviado, su temor más grande al convertirse en un chosen one era claramente esa noche, estar con alguien que no amaba ni conocía era simplemente nefasto para él.

— ¿Crees que nos van a creer? –Con una agraciada sonrisa asintió para erguirse y volver a su lugar en la cama. — Soy la próxima reina, la niña buena. Nadie desconfiaría de mi.

Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo que fuera necesario con tal de no estar unido con la kamineko, con desconfianza reviso velozmente cada rincón de la habitación para cerciorase de que no fuera una trampa. Tenía mucho sentido lo que la princesa le decía, tal vez tenían eso en común, estaban asustados de que su relación fuera tan rápida que no pudieran controlarla y vivirla como si fueran seres normales.

— Entonces, paso uno. Fingir –Susurrando esas palabras se subió encima de la cama, con sus manos invitó al peli negro para que se le uniera. El chico ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender, pero antes de que pudiera seguir dudando sintió como ella lo halaba tomando sus manos fuertemente.

De nuevo se sentía extraño al hacer contacto con ella, sentía algo tan inusual al rozar su piel que era totalmente contrario a lo que sentía con Erza. Le siguió la corriente para acabar con la situación prontamente, vio entonces como con una dulce sonrisa Juvia saltaba en la cama, una y otra vez dando brincos sin parar.

— Esto es estúpido. –Susurró el Fullbuster, ella negó con su dedo índice para seguir jugando, se sentía libre, feliz, juraba que en ese momento si podía saltar muy alto alcanzaría el cielo.

— Solo vive el momento, no seas aburrido. –El joven saltó en la cama al mismo tiempo que Juvia, al estar totalmente agitado se sentó en la cama y la ayudó a detenerse mientras ella reía con dulzura.

— Gime de dolor –Susurró. Gray obediente hizo lo que ella le pidió, para luego hacerlo ella.

Y dando su aprobación la princesa pensó que era suficiente, lentamente sacó un pincel para tomar la muñeca de Gray. Con delicadeza la joven comenzó a pintar suavemente su nombre en la muñeca, con fina caligrafía y sin cometer ningún error. En su muñeca izquierda escribió Juvia y en la derecha dibujó el Loxar.

Gray se concentró en Juvia, en sus orejas que quería acariciar, sin embargo se quedó completamente quieto dejando que ella se apoderara de su libertad poniendo su nombre en aquellas muñecas.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece? –Al terminar mostró su obra de arte al muchacho, él asintió, no sabía cómo era la letra, pero confiaba en ella.

— Tiene que funcionar –Convencido se quedó viendo sus muñecas, sonrió, Juvia le empezaba a caer bien por ser una persona que lo entendía y que estaba dispuesta a ser paciente, además de escuchar sus ideas.

— Ahora sigo yo. –Al escribir su nombre sonrió porque le había quedado perfectamente. — ¿Fullbuster con doble L? –El muchacho afirmó y ella con maromas escribió su apellido con la mano con la que no tenía mucha destreza.

— ¿Cómo te parece? –Con orgullo la chica mostró sus muñecas, él asintió para luego soplar la tinta y así lograr que esta se secara.

— ¡Dioses! –La chica de repente recordó un detalle.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con miedo el joven. — No, no te alarmes. Solo es que debemos besarnos, cuando te ponga las pulseras en la fiesta y creo que debemos practicar para ser más creíble que ya estuvimos juntos.

— Bien.

La princesa se acercó lentamente hasta que los dos quedaron frente a frente, Gray no dudó en pasar toda la saliva que tenía en la boca debido a lo atemorizado que se encontraba, llevó su mirada al suelo ya que no podía sostenerle la mirada a la peli azul. No era la primera vez que daba un beso, pero en esos momentos se sentía como si no tuviera conocimiento alguno.

— Solo tres segundos. –Aclaró Gray. No era su estilo.

El Fullbuster no se movió, solo esperó que ella hiciera todo, sabía que él no iba a ser capaz de actuar. Ela por su parte aferrada cerró los ojos y con un poco de aceleré se precipitó, al no poder ver lo único que consiguió fue golpearse con la nariz de Gray.

El muchacho se tocó su nariz para asegurarse de que ella no se la hubiera roto.

— Perdón, por favor. No quería golpearte. –Demasiado avergonzada y sintiéndose tonta trató de acariciar la cara de Gray.

— Estoy bien, tranquila. –el oji gris levantó la cabeza en un acto reflejo, al darse cuenta que la sangre no salió, volvió a poner la cabeza al frente. — Nunca lo había hecho, lo siento.

Gray suspiró con desgane, le tomó suavemente la barbilla para admirar esas mejillas rojas llenas de bochorno.

— Tienes que hacerlo lento. –La chica abrió los ojos al notar la cercanía del muchacho, sus pupilas se dilataron volviendo sus ojos completamente negros. — Solo cuando hayas unido tus labios puedes cerrar los ojos, ve en dirección contraria al otro y solo roza tus labios. –Él también cerro sus ojos, su corazón se paralizó cuando rozó los labios de la princesa, suavemente se separó para luego apoderarse tiernamente del labio inferior de la kamineko.

— Fueron cinco segundos. –Murmuró apenada la joven para sonreír y mirar los labios del muchacho.

— Tus ojos cambiaron de color. –La princesa sonrió para acercarse a Gray. — Reaccionan a todo aquello que me roba el aliento. –E intentándolo ella, le robó un beso para luego levantarse rápidamente.

— Cámbiate, debemos estar listos para la fiesta.

— ¿Eso fue una orden? –Preguntó indignado el pelo negro. De repente un golpe en la puerta les paralizó el corazón a ambos de lo fuerte que había sido. — Juvia, soy yo. ¡Abre la puerta! –La princesa se volvió blanca como un papel en dos segundos, Gray frunció el ceño al ver su reacción. — ¿Quién es?

— Es la reina. –Dijo entre tartamudeos, Juvia podía jurar que su tensión se había desplomado hasta los suelos, tenía tanto miedo que hasta Gray podía percibirlo.

— Nos va a descubrir. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

 _Bien hermosuras, fin del capítulo. Esperen por la continuación. Tranquilos que las dudas se resolverán a medida que avance la historia. Voy a responder sus sexys reviews._

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ _Hola! Gracias por tu review, en realidad Gray se comportara como idiota, pero pondrá de su parte para que funcione la relación, espero que te guste el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Melz1512:**_ _Holis :3 Waaa gracias por tus palabras, Yayp puse a Juvia como princesa, pero su dulzura jugará en su contra. Gray se hará amar sea como sea y espero que este CAP haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lala. Tempestad:**_ _Hola hermosura! Debo aceptar que extrañaba tus reviews, bien el comienzo es algo extraño pero ya sabrás porque Juvia llegó a meterse en problemas, ha vendido su alma. Gray es un tonto, pero muy pronto caerá en cuenta que ella es lo mejor para él o al menos intentará que todo vaya bien. Tengo pensado en escribir la continuación de esa historia pero no me fluye, solo tengo 500 palabras escritas, algún día lo escribiré, lo prometo._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola! Gracias por tu review, acá está la Conti que te debía, espero que sea de tu agrado :3_

 _ **Airyzz00:**_ _Holis! Waaa me encanta que chosen te haya encantado, tengo cierto amor por esa historia porque bueno fue algo que salió de mi imaginación, la dulzura e ingenuidad de Juvia jugará en su contra, mientras que Gray tendrá que afrontar sus pensamientos y todo lo que hizo. Gracias por amar la forma en la que escribo, sabes que mejoró cada día con tal de ser más clara y precisa. Espero seguir siendo una de tus autoras favoritas, me encanta. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Holis! Aquí la seguí, espero que te haya gustado y si, pobre Natsu, Lucy le hará un poco la vida a cuadritos. Gray tendrá sus momentos, pero no será del todo malo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Holis! Todos odian a Gray, si tienes sus razones pero puede llegar a ser tan odioso como el solo, ya luego se le pasara. Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, en serio te amo. Si, tendrá Lemmon, pero en su momento. Por decisión mutua quisieron esperar, entonces los dos tendrán que renunciar a su trato para estar juntos. Gracias por tu review súper gráfico, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lia:**_ _Hola! Sip, Gray está súper obsesionado con Erza, no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo. Gray falto a su voto de pureza, pero un besito no le hace daño a nadie, Lucy solo está reventada, pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Por qué despareciste? Extrañaba demasiado tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado este CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Nole-chan:**_ _Hola! Si, hace mucho no me dejabas review lo que me duele, bueno neee (a quien engaño). Primeramente me encanta que te encante la segunda parte, Jajajaja todos están locos, pero tienen sus razones, odiaran a Lucy por un buen rato, espero que te haya gustado este CAP. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Princesadeakatsu:**_ _Hola! Lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado, gracias por leerlo, espero que este CAP haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **KassfromVenus**_ _:_ __ _Hola! Gracias por dejar un review, me encanta que te intrigue porque aún hay muchas cosas que revelar, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


End file.
